


engaged

by longituddeonda



Series: 1k tumblr follower drabble and ficlet event [8]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, drunk sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longituddeonda/pseuds/longituddeonda
Summary: @1-800-fandomtrashqueen on tumblr requested the prompt “why are you crying?” *drunk*“cause i foun’ out you’re engaged!” “yeah! to you!”
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader
Series: 1k tumblr follower drabble and ficlet event [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699279
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	engaged

“God, he’s _so_ cute,” you moaned, staring off at the table with the guys. You had come as a large group but as soon as you arrived, all your friends dragged you away from Frankie and Pope and the rest of them, and you had quickly gotten incredibly drunk.

The girls all giggled at you moping about over your best friend. They all knew about your massive crush on him. They had sat with you during the college nights where you bawled your eyes out about his next girlfriend. And they were there to comfort you when he said goodbye and joined the military. 

“Too bad he’s engaged, Y/N,” one of them laughed. 

What? Frankie? Engaged? And you didn’t know? Could your night get any worse? You stared over at him, beautiful and laughing and, you noticed, with a shiny band around his ring finger. You laughed in despair. Of course Frankie would be the kind of romantic to wear an engagement ring along with his future wife. She was one lucky girl. 

The night went on in a blur around you as you settled into the fact that Frankie was no longer within reach. You had missed all the opportunities to tell him how you felt, and it was too late. 

The ladies all stood up to go dancing, but you didn’t feel like it, swatting off their feeble attempts to get you standing. Even if you weren’t on the verge of tears, you were probably too drunk to stand on your own two feet for more than a couple seconds. 

By the time they were gone you let yourself break down, alone at the table. It probably looked bad. But you didn’t care. All that you could think of as your vision fogged and you tried to sort through all the memories of Frankie, and how you had missed all the chances to tell him. And how the hell did you miss him getting engaged? You had to be the shittiest of friends on top of it all.

Someone slid into the seat next to you, and you wiped clear your eyes so you could focus on who it was. Frankie. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into a hug.

“Hey, why are you crying?” he asked.

“Cause I foun’ out you’re engaged,” you said, your words marked by some ugly sobs. “And I never told you that I love you.”

Fuck. It was out. You had just dropped a bomb on someone who probably didn’t need to ever know it. But he was chuckling and pulling you into an even tighter embrace.

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. Your head was tucked underneath his chin and your tears were staining the fabric of his shirt. “I am engaged. To you.”

You pushed him back. “To me?”

How could he be engaged to you? You had only just told him you loved him.

“Y/N?” he said, pulling your left hand into his own. “See this? The ring? That’s the one I gave you.”

You stared down at the ring. You could hardly remember anything about your life, not even what your own bedroom looked like. The only thing that was running through your head that you were sad, and somehow engaged to your best friend and love of your life. And you couldn’t remember a damn second of it.

You looked up at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, “And I’m so damn happy that I did. Now you’re way too drunk right now, so I’m gonna get you some water and then we’re going to head home.”

“Home?”

“Yeah. We’re gonna go home, together. To our house?”

“Frankie,” you said, a smile finally making its way onto your face at the thought. “We have a house? Us?”

“We have a house,” he confirmed, nodding his head. 

“We have a house and I’m gonna get married to you?” you asked.

“Yes, you and I are going to get married,” he said. “And it’s going to be the happiest day of our lives.”


End file.
